pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
The Carthian Revolt
"This is the moment. Tonight is the night, we’ll fight till it’s over. So we put our hands up like the ceiling can’t hold us. Like the ceiling can’t hold us." MalkavianFor years Delilah worked to overthrow Prince Fabienne, courting the Lancea Sanctum, the Ordo Dracul, Meoquammi's Circle and the newly arrived covenant of the Tremere. Sebastian on behalf of the Malkavians invited himself to the procession, despite not being informed. He announced the Malkavians would back them as well. Through the allied force, not even Fabienne and her Circle of the Crone could hope to last. Tensions built in secret while Delilah plotted and outmaneuvered Fabienne. During this meeting, Sebastian and and the leader of the Lancea Sanctum, Bartolemeo incepted a rivalry, after Bartolemeo insulted Sebastian. It is currently unknown how Sebastian will retaliate. Unfortunately, Fabienne became aware of the maneuvering and tried to end it in bloody chaos. Fabienne arranged for the leaders of the Sabbat and the Belial's Brood to become aware of the political turmoil, although she did not allow them to know who had tipped them off. Everything came to a head with the disappearance of Nick, setting of a chain of events that would lead to an invasion into Vancouver lands, and the destruction of all the bridges in Portland. Saule Vecchio (whether or not he was tipped off as well remains uncertain), Nick's nemesis and constant thorn in his side, though his childer Tanner, managed to capture Nick, sending Derrick into a frenzy looking for him. Derrick summoned his clan, the Malkavians, and his covenant and their allies and lead an allied force of Malkavians and Carthians into Vancouver. There was some debate amongst the group about the best strategy, but in the end, a direct assault on Vancouver occured. The war Coterie consisted of: Derrick, Big Henry, Jack, Father Clarence, Halim, Ophelia, Zacharie, Lynn Cho, and Roderick. They split into two groups, the Malkavians minue Derrick, and the allied covenants. After attacking a Vancouver Elysium, the war coterie learned the location of Nick, and led the charge to a skyscraper. During the rescue of Nick, the war coterie also discovered another missing Kindred, Jeffery, and returned him to his Sire. Whilst the assault on Vancouver occured, Sebastian lead other Malkavians in an effort to oust the oldest Ventrue out of Portland, and force them to flee to Vancouver. It is unknown how successful he was in this endeavor, except that Invictus Primogen Tessa Mayhand disappeared for some time, only to resurface after the reformation of the government. When they returned to Portland, they discovered that Delilah had forced Fabienne into surrernder negotiations. Unbeknownst to Delilah, Fabienne had tipped off the Sabbat and the Belial's Brood, and the two Covenants began attacking Portland en masse. The Sabbat used mass embrace tactics, while the Belial's Brood sought to murder as many kine as possible, given the golden opportunity. Somehow the two groups steered clear of one another, a fact that many Kindred did not forget to take into consideration. During this chaos, the Kine media declared a riot was at hang, despite this police were no where to be found, nor were the streets busy. Although, in some places, Werewolves did take to protecting Kine against murderous Kindred of all strife. The war coterie almost came to blows with a Werewolf in a laundry mat, but the situation was defused. Finally, the war coterie approached the Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall, where the negotiations were being conducted. Sabbat continued to assault the stage, which thanks to the efforts of the Tremere was fortitifed with a world war 1 era gattling gun. The Tremere twins were fending off wave after wave of Sabbat, and would have been overrun if not for the timely arrival of the war coterie. Immediately, they held the line long enough for Fabienne and Delilah to agree to terms. Immediately upon the agreement, Fabienne displayed her penultimate mastery over Majesty, and forced the invading Kindred to stake themselves in full view of everyone. Strangely enough, it is not immediately known if Delilah and Fabienne were actually threatened. Due to Fabienne's presence, she would have been able, at any time, to force an end to hostilities. Why she did not do so earlier, is a tribute to her fickleness and playful deamenor. It is not currently known what Delilah plans to do with the prisoners. Category:History